Fluffs come flying
by kitz67489
Summary: Crystal wakes to crashes from downstairs.She panics at what could be causing them and immediatly rushes down to then be met with an unexpected surprise. As now she finds herself and her friends surrounded by some new guests, she tries to make out what they will do with the coming odds that are secretly against her OcsXmembers / KonanXNagato /T for swears etc.
1. Chapter 1 Cat's in the kitchen?

**Hey y'all I just wanted to upload this cause I just typed it rather than my other fanfic that I started to create...**

**So, first chapter and fanfic yay ^^ well hope the grammar isn't that bad**

**enjoy anyways and I am more than happy for ideas for upcoming chapters to make it more interesting**

**Disclaimer - Naruto **

* * *

Crystal's chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed in rhythm. Her eyes would flutter once and a while as she turned to another side of her bed however generally she was a good deep sleeper. This night she dreamed… she could see things she wouldn't remember and hear noises. This night, she could not sleep as she usually did, for the noises were too great. Crashes and scratching the sounds were too strange where were they coming from? She began to become slightly more restless until…

**CRACK!**

Her eyes flew wide open as she sat upright on the mattress. The noises weren't just from a dream but for real. They came from the kitchen or perhaps even the dining room. In a panic, Chrystal slid on her slippers and wrenched open her door. She ran through the hallway, down the staircase, and flicked on the light to the dining room. She stopped and looks around before she did anything else; she stood motionless as her centerpiece glass vase, cracked and chipped, lay on the ground rather than being placed on the table. Her white linen table cloth was on the floor and there were other tiny remnants of chaos scattered about. Her breath drew out as something small scuttled in the corner of her eye. _It wasn't him… _she repeated over and over again in her head as she stepped carefully over some glass like mess on the marble floor to the opening of antique cabinets to the turn towards the fairly large kitchen.

She tiptoed across the polished wood floor until halfway underneath one of the two lounge chairs near the little coffee table she saw a little fluffy tail underneath the cloth lining. She got down on her hands and knees making sure she was extra quiet and carefully lift the clothing. A fluff hissed and darted right at her head. "AH!" she cried out in shock but was able to miraculously catch it as it sprung. She felt claws dig into her nightgown of her chest as it tried to wriggle out her grasp. It leaped and she saw ears too big for its head _A Kitten! _Her eyes followed the baby as it darted away from her and around the island counter. It was yellow all over with a white chest. She jumped up and walked around the counter "Hey it's okay kitty." She cooed at it because the kitten had run far into the hall that led to the door of the garage. The kitten eyed her suspiciously as she knelt down and put out her hand asking him to come forth. He glanced around trying to look for an escape route. There was none which he cursed. He had no choice but to paddle towards the girl with dark hair he presumed. The lights weren't on. She petted his head and gently picked him up to his discomfort. She turned on the kitchen lights with her shoulder and sat down in the lounge chair closest to them. "Wow kitten you sure are a ball of fire aren't you?" she rested him against her chest to rub his ears. He rolled his eyes if only she knew what he _was_ un. He flinched as her hold on his feet got too much; _I will kill Hidan later yeah! _He thought." You must have gotten hurt bad running around in the dark…" she looked at the gash on his right hind leg. "But," she continued facing him "You're not the only kit are you little one?" He looked away at the other members hiding spots… eh what's the problem now a girl? He nodded, no use hiding it. Chrystal was shocked at the kittens action "Well of course… how else would the dining room be so messed up you surely couldn't have done it on your own." she murmured to insure herself that she was not going crazy and a cat did not just understand what she said.

She set the kitten on the ground as it tried to twist away again but this time meaningfully like. The golden kitten limped to certain places and mewed or hissed until finally one, two, three, four … nine cats appeared! NINE CATS! She sat stiff as they all cautiously walked towards where she was and presented themselves in a half circle. "Ooh boy…" she said aloud as she stared back at them.


	2. Chapter 2 Givem Chicken

**Yay second chapter! However I want Kevin to come in along with the rest of the gang as soon as possible! .**

**Ideas for Crystal's friends are welcome! 3**

* * *

As Crystal stared at some strangely colored baby cats, the kittens in return stared at her 18 year old self. Everything was silent as she fiddled with a strand of long brown hair until she jumped up suddenly (which managed to startle them). She stepped aside and started to pace back and forth mumbling things she must do to handle the "situation" before her.

Cats POV

"The Fuck is that Bitch doing?" Hidan meowed "And further more why the Jashin are we like this?!" he pawed at the floor.

"Shut up idiot, she's thinking of what she's going to do with us." Kakuzu said without much interest at his stupid partner but more at the antique tea sets and trinkets locked behind showcase cabinets. _They must cost quite an amount _he made a mental note to steal them later.

"I thought we had all passed" Itachi turned his attention to their deep red leader.

"I was freakin stuck in a pit ALL THIS F***IN TIME!" Hidan fumed aloud.

"Shut up un." Deidera glowered at Hidan wanting to be human for the sole reason to explode him into bits.

"'FU** YOU!" Hidan hissed

"We did. You saw me Itachi as well as that Naruto boy…" Nagato responded seriously ignoring Hidan.

"What will we do?" inquired Konan who sat next to her childhood friend a bit glad actually to see him again.

"Ah who cares about that," Kisame looked at himself "We need to get out of these forms."

"Indeed…" Sasori was quite unused to the feel of fur in different places rather than a being a puppet.

Hidan was still cursing and spitting, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SYTHE!" he started getting more and more pissed.

"SILENCE!" Pein boomed at hidan ready to do an ultimate kitty-edition push.

"She looks pretty. **Delicious.**" Zetsu broke all conversation with an awkward silence.

There was an "ahem" as looked up at Crystal was shifting from one foot to another "So uh, who's hungry?" she said uncertainly. She was responded with a mew or two or even nodding. She started to look rather uncomfortable as she turned toward the refrigerator which amused some of the members. Once Crystal got to the fridge and pulled open the doors, she stood dismayed at the choices of food for the kittens. Her eyes traveled to a bag of sliced chicken.

"Chicken it is then." She snatched it and started to place the slices on a plate and popped it into the microwave oven. As she waited for the chicken to heat up, she got out three bowls and filled them with water. After she placed the water by her feet, Crystal got the chicken and separated them on three dining plates.

"I gotta say," kisame said with a mouthful of chicken "dis is pwetty good."

The guys all grunted and konan gave a silent nod.

"Hey, where'd the bitch go?" Hidan questioned.

Pein gave a look to Itachi

"Understood." He responded

Crystal's POV

_Holy crap! They actually, like, understand what I say! _Crystal inner voice practically screamed. She walked out of the kitchen to a different hallway to get a breather and to refresh her mind. _I need kitty litter that's it and I need kitten formula… my God I can't go out now the stores closed! Can they hold it? More over where did they come from? _She hated when she couldn't handle things as smoothly as her elder siblings. Something brushed against her which made her swallow a gasp and jump a bit. Crystal exhaled as she looked down at the black kitten down at her feet. "Sorry," she said a bit sheepish "Gosh I feel so vulnerable and useless sometimes." Crystal picked up the little guy "But mister I will be the adult I am and take care of you all so no one will know of this." Crystal continued making a silent promise with her eyes to his. He blinked with no expression. She sighed "Alrighty then let's get everyone to bed."

As Crystal led the nine kittens upstairs to her room and they either jumped on her plush queen sized bed or rested on the couch/chairs, she separated the little blonde kitten and brought him into her bathroom. She scanned the gash at his leg and placed him carefully on the sink counter. She rummaged through some cabinets and found some disinfectant and bandages. After washing his little leg and wrapped it, she smiled and watched him walk a bit better toward the red kitten with a black marking on his chest. She crawled in to the sheets and bid them good night. _I definitely will call Kevin tomorrow…_

* * *

**Um not exactly as humor like however I will be getting there once Crystals colorful friends come along**

**just need to think of what they will be like... anyways schools coming**

**pinchu! (I'm weird)**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**Duude so tired... ugh . well anyways this is an introduction to characters un!**

**the next chapter shall have naming Ima pass out now *falls***

**YortUchiha and XxRussiasMinionxx have given me oc's thank youz!**

**and also special thanks for helping with my stories guys un! **

* * *

Crystal had to admit she did feel a lot better after sleeping off the earlier disturbance with her ruined dining room and all. She sat quietly as she listened to the soft patter of rain on her roof. The cats were very much tired and still huddled into tiny balls. She brought up her hand to her mouth to force down a giggle at some of the positions some kittens were in. The rather rowdy silver one, if she remembered correctly and a deeply tanned kitten looked as though they had fallen asleep while fighting. The little tan's paw pushing at the silver's head while the silver's leg pushed against the tan's stomach. Then her attention drew towards a very pretty blue kitten that seemed like the only girl in the group snuggled next to a deep red kitten almost the color of mahogany. Once again it was a wonder at their colors…_No! No! No thinking about such confusing things I have to call Kevin! _Crystal swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to her dresser to get her cellphone. She dialed Kevin waiting for him to pick up.

"Lo?" a laid back voice responded after a while

"Kevin!" Crystal glanced behind her and shushed her voice "I need some help with something…"

"What's it Dia?" (Dia was short for her nickname "Diamond")

"Well. Kittens…" she said

"Kittens. You called me for kittens."

"No, well, yes but these kittens are different! Like, they understand what I say and they're strangely colored and everything. Oh just come and see for yourself okay?" Crystal started to get a bit rushed.

"Okay fine, fine. Just tell me how you got em"

"No idea."

"… Wait for me I'll be in less 10 minutes." There was a click.

Crystal then called her group of girls Sumi, Katie, Sarah, Lina and Dolly.

But a few minutes later there was a ring from the main corridors, Crystal descended down the staircase to open them. "I can't believe how fast-" she started to say but Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dining room and plopped her down on the first chair he saw.

"The fuck happened Dia?" he questioned seriously as he looked around.

"W-what was that for?" Crystal tried to stop her semi-stun from being whisked a few seconds ago.

"You know, I have agreed to let you live alone like this but after getting kittens and not knowing how and this mess of a dining room what happened?" Kevin steel gaze would not relent.

"Gosh, Kevin would you stop and listen to me? I don't know how they got here, it was three in the morning, and I was sleeping away until crashes happened downstairs so I checked what was going on. The kittens scrambled and panicked probably managing to make this mess. There are nine of them after all. I swear I'm not going crazy." Crystal held her hands up totally sincere.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Crystal and Kevin turned their heads to see Lina Rose make her entrance "The door was open and just waiting for a stalker, creeper, serial killer to come in and scare the living SHIit outa you!" She said aloud as she slipped down on a lounge couch near corner of the dining room.

"Hmph." Kevin rolled his eyes at the red and black haired 18 year old dressed in black jean shorts, red tank top with a black vest, and high black and white striped knee socks.

"Hey, you be more strict with Lina and I'll call you a fucking. _Old._ Man." Lina returned at the 21 year old male before her in jeans and a black sweater.

As for Crystal she was happy that Lina got Kevin to cool down, she went over and hugged her friend hello until all three Sumi, Sarah, and Katie came in at the same time.

Sumi as always was wearing pastel colors peach shorts, white sweater, and a pink T-shirt which seemed to match her short auburn hair. Katie was dressed in a tight green long sleeved shirt and flared jeans wearing her blond hair down to her chest. Finally, Sarah was in a flowered skirt, a blue tank top, and wore her black hair up in a bun.

"HEEEEEY!" They screamed as they saw Crystal and Lina engulfing them in a 'YO it's been a long time' hug.

Kevin being left out sighed and ran his hand through his wavy chestnut locks, but as he turned around all of the girls ran up and hugged him too. Everyone discussed shortly of what was going on with their lives waiting for Dolly to come but after a good sum of minutes they became worried. "Where could she be I wonder?" Crystal eyebrows locked "Is the rain keeping her up?" She asked.

"No way," Lina assured "It couldn't be the rain it's not hard enough to keep a car up on the roads this long." Everyone lived pretty close to each other it just wasn't possible…

"You think…" Katie started.

"Yeah maybe…" Sarah finished.

"CRAP!" Sumi cried as she jumped up and sprinted towards the doors. As she almost reached them, the doors opened up causing Sumi to skid mark to a stop. There was a wet Dolly in a black sweatshirt and neon green skinny jeans with flats. Her long light brown hair was damp to the touch as she stood without an umbrella but instead grasping her car keys nervously.

"Hey Sumi" She said quietly smiling weakly.

"Girl get in here!" Sumi motioned Dolly to step inside as she closed the doors. "We were just about to get you!"

She nodded at everyone that rushed out of the dining room towards her.

"What happened?" Lina took her hand in hers looking at her troubled face.

"I-I couldn't handle it anymore." Dolly eyes clouded "I got kicked out."

"I'm… actually glad you left." Lina said scrunching up her nose at the thought of Dolly's father and grimaced "Because now you can stay here I called you at the perfect time." She returned with a brighter face.

"Like, totally!" the other girls agreed while Kevin nodded.

Dolly nodded and rubbed her eyes "Thanks everyone! But more over … the cats?" she looked around eyes fully alert. Crystal nodded and slowly led them upstairs to the sleeping kittens in her bedroom. She closed the door behind everyone as they looked at them.


	4. Chapter 4 Why are they so weird lookin?

**Phew okay the namings done and I needed so much help... either way enjoy yo**

**btw some drama about to happen after a while so preme warning un**

**thank you to YortUchiha that gave me some ideas for this chapter!**

* * *

"Holy Shit these cats _are_ weird" Kevin peered down at a big light blue kitten.

"Awww! This one's just too cute!" Dolly pointed out the silky black one on the cushion of the couch.

Katie and Sarah agreed while Sumi gushed over the blue female. The noises made all kittens stir and awaken. They immediately jumped up tense, ears folded back against their heads.

As for Lina, she inspected the silver and tan kitten on the bed. Her head cocked to the side as she got a better view of the grey kitten who was actually silver. _Hmmm… well that's not something you see every day. _

Kittens POV

"FUCK! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Hidan hissed at a girl near him.

"Hm, we're surrounded" kakuzu peered at the six unknown humans around the room.

"Everyone get on the bed at once." Pein ordered which all the members complied.

"I don't think they intend to hurt us." Itachi stated.

"Why are they staring at us." Kisame asked a bit disturbed.

"Un… they all have no chakra like the girl hm."

"That's so it! We are naming them RIGHT NOW!" Sumi shouted pumping up her fists.

The kittens all stared wide eyed at the short auburn haired girl clearly giving off the _**Da F*** are you going to do? **_aura. She picked up Kakuzu who hissed in return. She didn't notice either way.

"These cats are different though guys... I've seen for myself. They understand us." Crystal started to fiddle again with a strand of her dark brown hair.

"Hm I'm thinking we should get them fixed at the vet so they won't have reproduction later." Kevin said as he lazily lowered himself on a chair.

"WHAT!?" Hidan shouted in cat language "FUCK THAT! I'm NOT getting my manhood cut off!" He looked frantically at the humans and to the rest of the members.

Pein and the other members all looked alarmed while Konan paled a bit, the guys were the only ones that could notice it, Deidera surprisingly said "This may be the only time I agree with you yeah."

"**Hell** **this** **might** hurt a bit desu yo ne*? " Zetsu mumbled

Kevin stared at the rather strange silver haired kitten holding his paws in a position almost like holding his man place rolling around howling.

…

He turned his gaze slowly to Crystal and lifted an eyebrow "Damn you dun see that every day."

Lina put a hand on her hip "Still let's get on with the naming so we can at least address them."

Dolly picked up the black one she was looking at. "Y'know it's a strange thing… it's like a fanfiction I read once where kittens were the Akatsuki." She looked down at him "And you remind me of Itachi-san." Every cat fell quiet _They know about us…_ they exchanged glances with each other. "But who am I kidding!" She laughed. "They're only tiny babies!"

Sumi looked at the tan one she cupped. "Hey Lina! This wittle guy has green eyes like you!"

"Eh~ yeah he does but mine are a bit darker." She said.

"In fact! Ima name you Jade!" Sumi cried. Kakuzu flopped on the bed neutral with his name and a little glad because in a sense it could have been way worse.

"The F** is with that name?" Hidan said to his partner then he felt warm hands come from behind him . "OI! Put me down!"

"Shi* this guy's a fighter ain't he?" Lina smirked at him.

He spitted and dug his nails into her hand which made small drops of blood form she flinched a bit but would not release her hold. Kevin came up and scruffed Hidan. As the silver kitten pawed at the air and the Akatsuki members stared at the spectacle. Kevin held him at eye level "Hey, you calm your ass down or else I'll name you Dickless-Mcnutters." Kisame and Deidera burst out laughing; a chuckle came from Zetsu, while Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan, and Pein were on a borderline of a smirk.

"Hey! That's so mean you meany butt!" Sumi cried "I say we name him Snoogum-Boogums!"

"THE HE** I"LL KILL YOU ALL!" Hidan cried.

"Okay okay," Lina took him back "Let's be nice to him..." she stared hard at him "For Jashins sake stop squirming." Hidan snapped out of it and owled* at her Lina continued "Your gonna be Blade cuz your just so edgy."

"Oh Lina your so nice" Sarah sniffed. Katie shrugged "We can make Snoogum Boogums his nickname no matter." Hidan glared, and glared, cursed at her, and glared.

"Okay next is that one Dolly" Crystal pointed at the jet black kitten in her arms.

"Hm, well I guess Raven in honor of Itachi."

Katie sat on the bed and stroked the largest kitten's fur "Kaito*."

Sarah on the other side said "Earl!" to the smallest kitten.

Katie gave Sarah a strange look "Why?"

"*Shrugs* He looks like one." Sasori tipped his head to the side and stared at her.

Kevin cleared his throat and continued "Let's name the female Hana*." He nodded at the deep blue kitten near the deep red male.

Sumi pointed at the deep red kitten and exclaimed "Let's name 'im Bell Pepper!"

Pein narrowed his eyes at the hopelessly annoying girl.

Crystal sweat dropped while Lina saved the day "I say Tank because it's boss."

Pein was slightly more approving.

Sumi puffed her cheeks "Then the black and white one will be Tiger because of the Bengal ones!" Zetsu shrugged.

"And this guy," Crystal stood by Deidera "is going to be named Akio*."

"So then now that they have names who's gonna go out and get kitty litter and food with me?" Kevin stood up ready to go.

"I will!" Sumi cried thanking the lord she brought her purse to spend on kitty costumes!

"We'll clean the mess downstairs." Katie and Sarah added wanting to be of use.

"Thank you so much guys!" Crystal beamed as they all smiled and left to do their do leaving Lina and Dolly along with herself up to a very important task. Crystal once again shut the door and blew out some air to part her blunt bangs.

"Alright girls," she started "We have to give them_ all_ baths."

* * *

***Desu yo ne= right?**

***owling-to stare wide eyed at certain people out of surprise, to freak em out, or to make someone feel AWKWARD XD**

***Kaito- Kai = sea + to=fly/soar**

***Hana- flower**

***Akio = Aki-bright + O= hero/male**


	5. Chapter 5 Bath Time

**Sorry for the wait y'all... schools so suckish sometimes T.T but that's okay thanks to good support from Tory-san and others un! Well, it's been so long I'm forgetting a lot of things **

** enjoy ^^**

* * *

"So uh, like each separately?" Dolly asked as Crystal walked to her closet and changed into blue shorts and a old longsleeve shirt.

"Right I'm thinking it'll be better this way…"Crystal said as she came out.

"Besides even if we do plop them in the tub by groups it won't be good if a few don't like the water, jump out, and spaz around the bathroom." Lina added.

So it began the first to go was Hana who in fact enjoyed going first slowly getting used to the girls. Tank was after and he remained rigid and rather stoic as he was scrubbed, Blade hissed and thrashed mostly, Jade was a bit relaxed but not by much, Raven leaned on the side of the tub, Tiger nipped at the girls hands every time they came near which misled the girls into thinking he was playful when really, he was hungry, Akio closed his eyes and was mostly well behaved, then came Kaito who would dip and splash underwater. Dolly, Lina, and Crystal all laughed as they worked getting wet and having soaked shirts/ sleeves.

The kittens were all dried and laid down on Crystal's bed. The last kitten was Earl who was contemplating whether he needed a bath really. He hadn't bathed since he was young being a puppet he repaired himself instead but…

"Finally!" Lina turned towards the kittens "Last one is Earl."

Dolly who was closest to him scooped him up _Oh well… I guess it's for the best…_ he thought

Sasori POV

Inside of Crystal's bathroom was pretty stunning compared to those he had seen in his during life time? Could he say that? Whatever. Sasori obviously wouldn't go to the bathroom once he became a puppet however at times he would place different poisons and things inside of his bathroom when he stayed with the Akatsuki. The walls were light blue and a sink and counter were placed off to the side in front of a mirror that covered the wall. The floor was polished marble tiles. There was a hot tub next to a glass shower and the toilet on the opposite end. _They named me Earl and know about the organization…_it was something he had not much care about anymore for they had all died but more over how in the world would they turn back to being at least human like? He could feel again, something that was quite alarming. He felt hungry and even ate chicken the night before. He watched from the counter as the girls worked together to get the medium sized plastic container filled with new fresh hot water like the members before him. They added some type of soap and got out a towel. Then one of them Dolly was it? Picked him up and placed him in the tub.

He had to admit the warmth soaked right into his… fur. It was relaxing a word he had not really used in a long time. Dolly scrubbed his face, back, and pretty much his entire upper body. Once they had found the job done he was surrounded in a plush hand towel. He couldn't believe by the end he was actually purring softly. Now that's a _weird _sensation in a person's throat. His eyes were closed until…

Girls POV

"Earl is so purring." Dolly said to Crystal standing beside her as she rubbed excess water off of him.

"Aww I think he's falling asleep."

Dolly laughed a bit she loved cats so much more than some and most men. In fact, the only men she could tolerate were those in some animes and Kevin.

"Alright he's finished" she smiled and knelt down kissing him on the fore head.

BOOF! A plume of mist exploded right into Dolly's face

Dolly lost grip on the cat and splash it went into the tub

"Dolly! Are you oka-" Crystal and Lina stopped

"Uh-" A red haired boy started.

"*INHALES* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Oh, well, there goes Dolly's flip attack)

Everyone lay on the floor twitching at the high volume that just spewed from Dolly's mouth as she cowered with her hands over her ears.

Sasori being lucky the towel fell over the right place brought up one of his hands to his head

"Fuck." He cursed then he noticed something his hands…arms they were connected… he was a real human like he suspected.

"Dang Sasori's a real boy." Lina stared at the fifteen/thirty five year old guy in Crystal's tub.

"Oh dear…u-um" Crystal was spinning as she saw that Dolly passed out and Sasori was really… _Omigod . need clothes, clothes anything NOW! _She dashed and got a larger towel and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took it and motioned for everyone to turn. Afterwards standing, wrapping it around his waist, and stepping over poor Dolly the door banged right open.

"HEY CRYSTAL! LINA! What happened!?" Katie and Sarah barged in with frying pans to then stop and let their gaws smack on the ground.

Sasori sighed and walked out of the bathroom to face the surprised members of the organization. Pein stared at him giving him mental orders. He nodded and turned as the girls came out (Lina was supporting Dolly).

"Pein orders you to turn the rest of them into humans." Sasori directed to Crystal.

The room was totally, extremely, utmostly awkward and quiet.

"Right now." Sasori said with warning as the girls rigidly looked from him to the litter then back at him.

"Shit Kevin's gonna freak." Lina cursed.

* * *

**The next chapter dear Lina... oh yes, he is. (heh...hehhehheh...)**


	6. Chapter 6 Kevins Break Down

**Yeah... I accidentally took down chp 5 trying to edit it and had to repost I'm sorry for the bofey update this just shows, y'all, how much I epically failed lol anyways NEW CHAPPY!**

* * *

Dolly was rested on the lounge chair while the remaining of the girls huddled around and began to access the situation.

"Der…" Katie bit her lip "How?..." There really wasn't any way to get by it, "Towel around the lower waist then?" She said aloud.

"I guess." Sarah responded.

Lina drew her fingers through her hair "We might get killed if not severely hurt" as she rolled her eyes rather disliking the fact she had to admit then glanced behind her. "Hidan" was rubbing his paws together at the very thought of revenge and sacrifices for Jashin-sama. She out a laugh as "Kakuzu" noticed and kitty slapped his partner.

"Uu I don't have a good feeling about this…" Crystal murmured as they all turned to Sasori who was extracting all the little patience he had as he _hated _waiting.

"Alright." Lina stretched as she went up to the 5'4 member of the akatsuki. "Give word that there's no messin around in Crystal's house which means no to stealing or inflicting damage on us or other things in this house, no eating other humans, **respect** peoples **space**, and follow other humanly order, and then we'll get you all to your original forms. But…if there is shit, we have full ability to throw anyone in a room with Sumi." Sasori looked at Nagato for his respnse.

Tiger automatically slouched, Blade's ears flew back and growled, and Jade looked slightly disappointed as Tank turned towards his members then nodded at the girls.

Crystal gathered a number of towels and her long bath robe for Konan. The girls found it easier to turn Konan back first as it wasn't as awkward. She poofed up to her height of 5'6 and thanked them quietly unsure of how to react in the situation.

Nagato was turned next by Crystal and actually was much replenished than his former state for his hair was its regular red and his muscles were far healthier than he imagined. Konan was glad that her friend looked like what he had in earlier years their eyes contacted in subtle astonishment before he turned to Crystal. "There will be a supply of clothes I presume?" he questioned (it was more of a demand though.)

Crystal then set out to gather some clothes of her brother. Sarah slipped out and followed her.

Katie turned a bit pink as she turned Kisame back and his ripped chest was before her face. _Damn… he's so darn tall 6'4 to be exact…_ He gave a toothy grin "Thanks blondie~" Katie slightly annoyed turned her head but blushed more.

Lina brought up Zetsu cautiously; once he was his 5' 8 he stared at her then slumped and turned in depression how unfair, he couldn't eat…

Itachi, being 5'10 again looked about rather emotionless but was still polite and thanked Lina.

Kakuzu was next to Katie, got picked up, and was 6 feet within five seconds. All the masks that were once on his back disappeared so could he die easier now? Wait, did he even have a heart?

-Meanwhile-

She had to say that it had been years since she stepped inside of her brother's room. Crystal looked around and saw how much dust had gathered everywhere. It was scary how barren the room looked with the dim lighting from outside as the rain sprinkled down on the window to the bed that was made neatly the day he disappeared. She remembered that note and how her sister left to find him shortly afterwards. Sarah came up by the doorway.

"You finding everything okay Dia?"She said as she turned on the lights.

"Yeah." Crystal then quickly went into his closet and got Rick's biggest shirts to some of his smallest then pants and… boxers…

-Back at Crystal's room-

So Crystal and Sara made it back and Katie finally turned Deidera back.

"Finally un…" He smiled evilly at Hidan who was still a kitten "HIDAN… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakuzu turned around from inspecting the antiques on Crystal's dresser "Please do."

Hidan hissed and darted forward. Where was he going?

"Hey!" Lina shouted. "You dumbasses! I said no fucking around!" Well at that moment Hidan was running on the bed right at her and jumped. He landed right smack on her face and became human then grabbed the towel in her hands. wrapped it around himself, and landed on the ground with ninja skill. A shadow was around his face as he landed then he smiled as he rose and turned.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!YOU CAN"T KILL ME EVEN IF YOU TRIED!" then something slammed at the side of his head which ultimately made him shocked in expression then fall.

Lina glowered down at the unconscious Hidan then at Deidera with a frying pan in hand.

Katie and Sarah clapped "Uwaah~"

Nagato gave a slightly more respecting look "Impressive." Konan sighed next to him.

Crystal laughed a bit with a sweat running down her head.

"AHEM." Kevin stood at the door. _Half naked men…_

_Half naked men. HALF NAKED MEN! HALLF NAKED MEEEEN! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA AALLLLLLLLFFFFFFFF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG GGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKK!# % ^&&& & %^ !_

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK!" he shouted as he dropped all of the kitten stuff in his hands "IS THERE HALF NAKED MEN IN YOUR ROOM! CRYSTAL WHAT IS THIS?!" (Insert pic of the Earth exploding.) Hysteria took over and he also landed on the ground with a thump with his soul barfed out.

"Minaa-saan! I've got the kitty costumes DESU~!" Sumi skipped up the stairs then stopped at the doorway. "Eh. O.O Kittens?"

* * *

**I'll get working on the next one now ^^;**


	7. Chapter 7 Explaning Sht

**It has been ages and I am super sorry T.T school work, stress, cycle repeats yet now it's break so yay~ ^^**

**Hopefully I can progress more on some depth with conversation that will come later, i'll work on it enjoy :)**

* * *

Crystal had to have Lina help her with getting Kevin dragged out of the doorway and into the next guest room over as there were a total nine bedrooms on the second floor. All the rooms were relatively the same size being comfortable and each in different color coordination with matching bathrooms except for the parent master bedroom which was located at the far back of the grand hall and was bigger than the rest. The rooms were placed in an order of four bedrooms leading down and another four across from them then at the very end was the parent room. Crystal's room was the second room down on the right side of the hall, in perspective from the top of the staircase, and as for Kevin he was now placed on the first bedroom on the right side.

With a final grunt Lina flopped Kevin onto the bed leaving him in an awkward position, and then she returned back to Crystal's doorway. Leaning back she sighed at the chaos happening too early in the morning with two people being knocked out, some others screaming over themselves trying to fit into Rick's clothing, and the rest struggling to get cloth over them.

"FUCK! I can't breathe! Why is this so small?!" Kisame pulled at the collar line of the strained T-shirt being tugged down on him.

"Why are you so big?!" Katie cried.

"Don't touch me brat." Kakuzu growled as he was highly indignant of Sumi trying to get him into a pink collared shirt.

"DAMN THIS ALL! I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Well, Hidan woke up fast…

"THAT'S IT! GET SOME SCISSORS!" Katie had enough.

Lina pressed a finger to her temple as she walked in to help while thinking _this looks so deranged right now… if the world were to see us I don't even want to imagine what could happen._

Itachi along with the rest of the guys that had more of a leaner muscular build fit into their clothes easier, yet with Deidera, Sasori, Zetsu, and Nagato included they all stood rather uncomfortable being in another person's clothes except for Konan who was at ease in a pair of Crystal's light jean shorts with a white flowered camisole and purple cardigan. For Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame, on the other hand there were some complications.

-Time later-

The time afterward were the explanations from the girls to the group while trying to still be believable as they said that anyone can just go "Online" and search every one of the members and know their background including age, blood type, birth date, etc. also that since they were "created" by an author other people make fan stuff and most of the time post it on the web which was all perfectly normal… except for them, being alive for one thing, and being real people.

"This is all a bunch of shit! A bunch of CREEPY ASS, stalking SHIT!" Hidan was in some boxers and a tank.

Sumi chimed "No! It's not! I can bring up pictures on my IPhone!" She went to her purse to find it.

Sasori tipped his head slightly being next to her purse as she was rummaging "What is an IPhone."

In a shirt cut in half like a jacket with his chest showing and in pants that were more-than-tight-in-those areas Kisame intervened "Well, at least we're not kittens anymore."

"Un"

"Does this mean that others from our 'World' could have come here once they had passed?" Konan said allowed curious.

"Would all be kittens then?" Kakuzu was disturbed at the vast number of people (he) killed in their world to be brought to the current one.

Nagato stood thinking at his organizations stand point. Everyone else was in their own silent thoughts until Cystal spoke "Well, anyways there is no point in going on like this any longer… if you all would like you're welcomed to stay here."

A strange, ominous aura seeped into the room as Kevin the corpse hanged by the opened door.

"WhAt~? Do I here…my dear Cry-stal~…" Kevin started to sway and stagger towards her doing the most demented tippy toe turns and spins as he finally loomed over her. As for Crystal, she of course was chilled and very rigid but expected his next words.

"YOU. ME. TALK. NOW." He pointed at the room he came out of.

Sarah, Katie, Sumi, and Lina all looked slighty worried yet drawing their attention to the Akatsuki who were mixed between confusion and disgust they just shook their heads.

"Alright well you guys are gonna have to be in partnered rooms, don't worry 'bout touchy feely stuff the beds pull apart into singles –yes we have slept over here-, and don't go into any of Crystal's siblings rooms, or Dolly's room (unless you want **shit to get real)** and then this will all go relatively smoothly…" Lina smiled.

"So then how many rooms are there? (Un)" Sasori and Deidera questioned.

"Nine in total and four open. Oh and by the way Zetsu there's a vast back yard in the estate so you could totally like chill there" Sarah answered. Zetsu merely nodded he didn't want a room in fact.

Nagato added "Very well all partnerships shall lodge in the rooms provided until we have further information on our situation in this… world."

-In Kevin's soon to be room-

"C'mon Kevin give them some grace will you!" Crystal almost shouted at her guardian.

"NO! No way am I gonna see you shelter a bunch of not real-that's right FICTIONAL characters from that so called Naruto you and I used to watch! I don't care who they are, who are these freaks thinking that the're some made up person, how did they get here?! And most importantly most of them are men! And to what I try to recall they are CRIMINALS!" Kevin started to hyperventilate again.

Crystal clenched her hands into fists and her jaw "Shut up. Just Shut. Up. Kevin Lucas Sein'aro you have no right to tell what to do with my own home I know that they are the real people look at them! They have no place else nor money and the last thing I want is for them to resort to handling their own troubles by themselves. They are not some spies or whatever from whoever's out there okay?"

Kevin drew back at Crystal using his full name and lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes. Then his head jerked up and he flung open the door with tears streaming down his eyes declaring over dramatically "Fine! If I can't do anything about them I'll take things into my own hands!" then PIEEUUUNG! He was down the stairs and out the front door.

Everyone in Crystal's room who were all watching stared from Crystal to the front door then back at Crystal.

"Daaaamn." Sumi broke the silence "He's finally lost it."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Crystal was hoarse now as she walked back to meet her new guests.

"Mm." Dolly stretched as her eyes being awoken finally and peaked open her eyes to only jump up straight as she saw everyone around the room.

"SOoo, Dolly haha- hi how ya feeling?" Lina carefully walked towards her.

Her eyes turned from surprised to a frightened skittish "There better be a good explanation or someone kill me now."

"Ah!" Lina turned back to the Akatsuki who were totally dumbfounded as they had but short experience with these people yet had great amounts of being freaked.

"She likes you guys! Great!" Lina finished with her hands on her hips.

Crystal, Sarah, Sumi, and Katie let out a breath puff and smiled weakly to the Akatsuki "We'll explain."

* * *

**Yes explanation... that and I feel bad for some poor persons that have tight spots (physically) so let's go shopping~ OMG**


	8. Chapter 8 Clothes Shopping

**Uh so yeah it's been such a long time since I posted however this chapter is the start**

**,I hope, of what will mark the beginning of fluff oh yay! I like to put much mental input from characters and make**

**the process sweet. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Crystal had to take Dolly to the room next to hers on the right, or in perspective, the third room down on the right side of the grand hall, as she thought best for her friend to stay near her and the other fact that the room was a warm, vibrant green, one of her favorite colors. Dolly looked lost as they stepped into her soon to become room and plopped down on the slightly lighter colored comforter that matched the walls. The two girls were quiet until Crystal spoke "I'm sorry that they had to come so suddenly, will they bother you much?" she meant in the way of men living under the same roof with them. Dolly was a bit rigid but loosened as she sighed "Oh no, it's all right I understand." Crystal was hesitant about the next words she was about to speak but she needed to know. Since the beginning of the times they met, their group of friends seemed like less of friends but more of sisters deeply linked with unknown blood relations it seemed. Because they cared for one another greatly, she barely whispered "Did he do something again Dolly?"

Dolly immediately knew who she was implying and shook her head faintly "No, I left, remember? He won't do anything to me anymore." It broke the very heart of Crystal when they found out Mr. M sexually abused his own daughter. Dolly having to go through so much! It was sick, unfair, and left a horrid twisted scar on Dolly who started to fear men or defended herself from them when times came above all else.

"It was about time you left." Crystal was bitter thinking about the subject "He's such a ****!"

Dolly stood motionless with her eyes closed "Yes," she paused. "I agree."

Crystal shook further thoughts that would only lead into being more upset and stated "Why don't we get your belongings while the others explain to the Akatsuki." Nodding, Dolly followed her and the two left downstairs.

The girls that were in the other room eventually finished explaining the long history of Dolly and was finally silent as the Akatsuki could do no more but echo their breathing without saying anything. This was the first time they saw the girls being so serious what more could they do?

Sumi felt like she was about to cry so quickly she stopped and reverted " Alrighty! Let's go get you guys out in the open and out of those sad things you call clothes, I must get you some decent customized fitting." She snatched her phone and even though she wasn't a ninja, her hands moved close to ninja speed as she texted special people.

The Akatsuki had to take some time before the realized she talking about them

"The fuck?" Hidan made a face.

Kakuzu threw him a dirty look to hush his partner. Custom fitting= Class, he liked that idea.

Sumi then made the other girls in the room get their keys with her eyes glinting "Get in the cars everyone!" As they headed out in the now clear sky of Cree.(Dolly and Crystal stayed behind btw)

The actual getting into the cars even though they took Lina's, Sumi's, Sarah's and Katie's was still quite hard. However eventually Hidan and Kakuzu got into Sarah's jeep as Hidan was forbidden to be near Lina for he expressed fully he would kill her at some point. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as his cords bound his partner's feet and mouth and carried him to the jeep where they threw him in. Lina's car held Sasori and Deidera. Sumi got Itachi and Kisame. Katie graciously welcomed Nagato and Konan. As for Zetsu, Nagato had somehow, without saying, sent him on a mission as he also would remember to get him a change in clothes as well.

They passed through the busy streets of the Lower Town (which got its name as it was actually on the bottom of the hills of where people such as Crystal lived), where more common people lived on its outskirts, worked, and people just went to hang out there for it was the main city of their area. Everyone made their way to the Rearest Mall, one mall that was quite popular but more expensive, which had the branch of Chonekt. Chonekt was a smaller (yet large) building onto the main building which was owned by Sumi's parents. She was head directress, and one of the main designers for their merchandise. Other designers or stylists of many different types of clothing from sports to formal could buy portions of the different floors to work for her. Today was a special day. She made it closed to the general public which made the place bare, Sarah noticed the unusual sight and asked "Sumi…"

Sumi smiled and mischievously said with her voice lowered "You wouldn't think I would let them be lost in the crowd would I?" Sarah nodded "But what about-"

"I shut down the sports compartments cus they would only want most comfortable fit and bland sweat pants and shirts. I say heell no to that!" Ah. Sarah sweat dropped… of course. The Akatsuki (and Hidan who got unbound) followed behind as Sumi led the way, all in awe of the architecture of the city and building (s) (although they didn't show it).

They got into the Personified Section where customizing was everything. The golden etched glass doors automatically opened and let everyone in. The walls of the store were made of sheer polished black Granit with silver and lighted finishing's running in them. The floor were large smooth white tiles that reflected the very rows of spotlights above which were dimmed to set a very cool and professional mood. Large screened models changed every few seconds displaying the new line of fashion. Music pounded in the background as Sumi walked up to talk to her workers either dressed in sleek black shorts with ankle boots and white dress shirts in black mini jackets if they were women or black sports jackets, white dress shirts, dress shoes, and sleek black pants if they were men. "Bring everything Akatsuki from the Anime section." She directed as she let two other women analyze their new models.

"I see great potential" One blond one said as she lowered her glasses.

"Let's get started" The other brunette smiled.

-Nagato POV-

It was kind of these girls, whom they have never met, to show great generosity with such extravagance. The very design of the building impressed him greatly and everything seemed much more expensive than he could have imagined the girls possessed in fortune. However now the group did not need any money, they also had no reason to kill, but if it would have been the case, a time ago they could have been potential targets if they were in their world. He was then led by a helper elsewhere into a decent sized room with a mirror, leather chairs, and a polished table, he was also firm with ,Jared, he could very well measure himself.

"Cool I got ye." Jared nodded. He left him to retrieve the prepared clothes. Before he stepped out of the room however he turned and smiled "By the way dude nice contacts." Nagato never heard such formal speech coming from someone in a great while; he did not expect him to know who he was, by the looks of it as he looked into the mirror at himself. He must have looked a lot younger, like Jared who was no more than his middle twenties. He felt not the need to tell him that… well what, his Rinnegans were his real eyes.

Before he split from Konan, they agreed that they only would get what necessities needed. Afterwards, Jared was brought an assorted rack with differentiated styles. Casual, business, formal, everything he did not need because they all were too, unlike him. However he knew Sumi, the loud one, would persist if he did not comply with changing. He stepped out with a black jacket that had the Akatsuki cloud stained in the front. The shirt he wore underneath was slick and sharply cut out at the collar. It buttoned down and was also black. His pants were a semi-formal blend as chains fit around the waist line and dropped down in three layers. The pants, if one looked closely, were deep red. He got black dress shoes as well. His other men came out one by one. Kakuzu fixed the cuffs on his suit looking satisfied. Hidan was in a purple sweater, baggy ripped deep blue jeans with the Jashinist symbol on the back plus wrist warmers that too had them as well. Sasori had a sweater on having their arms clean cut off and a scorpion tee shirt underneath. He had dark cargo shorts with bands and straps and wore skate shoes. Deidera was in skinny jeans and in a brand of shoes close to Sasori. He had a sweater and a shirt with an explosion on it. As for Kisame, he was taking a longer time with getting his clothing prepared while Itachi stood patiently outside in black like him, except with the dress shirt he wore having the Uchiha symbol on the back unbuttoned showing a common black tee-shirt underneath. His black jeans had a studded metal belt that went with his iron edged army boots. He nodded in their directions and went back to the main entrance of the store. The girls were all packed into the women's section, crowded and making a ruckus. He became the slightest bit curious. Until he heard

"Oh Konan! It looks so great!" Sumi cried.

"Dang that's so cute. We'll bag the other ones, we totally insist." Lina agreed.

"Um thank you." Her voice responded. Everyone was bubbling.

The women noticed as he walked forth slowly and parted. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch though on the inside he felt, well, it was hard to explain. She wore heeled boots. Her skirt was black, laced and frilled going down to only above her knees. She had a soft tank that had the imprint of a white rose as a clear shawl like camisole fit over her pale shoulders. She had make-up on and… she looked beautiful. Everyone ahemed and waited for his reaction as his face still remained stoic, a very good skill he had trained from years being a ruling figure. He closed his eyes as to be more polite seeing how much skin of hers was showing and to stop staring at her "You look very nice, Konan."

Konan looked down as she smiled softly while every girl turned away to hide smiling faces in their hands d'aww! And he turned as he heard the steps of his male members. Sumi cupped her chin and stepped around them and nodded "Ah~ what epicness." She breathed. "Alright people now let's go get all other stuff needed for those people" as she made wide gestures to the (not really known) criminal group "so they can stay comfortably at Crystals!" They hustled out with bags filled with new clothing and stormed the mall for the entire afternoon towards the evening.

-Third POV-

Once everyone got home, Dolly and Crystal were making a huge dinner with the time they had. Zetsu had not returned as of yet and Nagato pointed out he could take care of himself. As they sat at the newly made dinner table, everything was so much livelier Crystal thought based on past dinners with her friends or even worse, alone. Dolly was next to Lina and herself along with Sumi, Sarah, and Katie which Hidan sat across from Lina and Kakuzu next to him. Deidera, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame all were seated alongside the table as well. And at both ends were Konan and Nagato.

"Shit you only got lucky!" Hidan shouted as there was a quarrel amongst the talking about what had happened in the morning.

"Hell I think not." Lina laid back in her chair "You were out cold." She played back the motion of the frying pan in her hands. "K.O.!"

"I was getting used to being a fucking human again!"

The two hot heads argued even more while Sarah and Katie laughed highly amused.

"Shut up un." Deidera was getting annoyed with the noise that spewed forth from Hidan even if he was on the other side of the table from him.

"Fuck you," Hidan stopped for exaggeration "Deidera-chan." Oh. What now bitch.

All ways in for a fight Deidera flared "Shit that's it yeah." He pushed back and got up. Nagato sighed and flicked his eyes at Sasori and Kakuzu. Sasori wrapped his chakra strings to Deidera while Kakuzu corded Hidan down.

"Fuck now this is just unfair! (UN!)" The two were placed in a corner faces down on the ground being pummeled by their partners weight.

"Oi! You Fucking. Old. GEEZER! Release me dammit! Or I'll come over there and-" Hidan started flailing as he let out every swear in the book, he looked like a worm almost flopping up and down. Deidera too then started shouting at Danna to let him go. The two looked similar in sorts with tick marks and puffs blowing out of their ears. What a sight to behold.

Sumi laughed more "Time out for ninjas! That's a good one!" Kisame took a toothpick in his mouth and grinned at the two struggling as he was often entertained as well. Itachi remained silent, typical, yet he noticed how quiet the one named… Dolly was it? Was as well. Even her friend, who looked slightly similar to her, Crystal, chatted ever so often and smiled at the chaos. He shook off his thoughts though, he need not be thinking of such things as he knew her background already. Quite right, it was best if he tried not to come into contact with her in all respect.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms and Sarah, Sumi, Lina, and Katie went home. What an abnormally normal like day. True it is a counter diction however, Nagato talked to Konan that night. The two talked of what their situation was like in detail.

-In the master bedroom-

"I find it pleasant here." Konan did say as she smiled at the idea of women friends and living a day she never thought she could live that was so normal in sense with buying clothes and spending time in a mall. She would have rather had today than going and terminating a target as she did in others. She was given instruction to wash her face well for the make-up the girls had supposedly might not come off as easily as the ones in "their" world. Nagato looked a far like he was not actually there in the room. Konan noticed and predicted what he would say

"We cannot stay however." He stated. She also knew that they would have to leave sometime yet was hesitant.

"How long will we be here then?"

"I don't know." He stopped to look into her eyes "A sort of teleportation jutsu would be needed… but with what power…" He rubbed his forehead as he stared hard off again. Everything became complicated with going back. Konan felt her heart sink a bit.

So much had happened and so much still needed to be done. There was a silence before Nagato spoke again

"Don't you want to see Yahiko?" Nagato inquired with strange emotion in his words. Sometimes when it was a subject like this she could not know what he was feeling.

"It has been so long." She said. In fact, she didn't know if she wanted to or not. It felt like a millennia had passed. The feelings she held and lost that day. Their leader and friend, dead before them. It was all buried inside her. She blinked to stop herself from remembering now that she could let down her guard since she died, she mustn't cry.

"How are you feeling?" She changed the subject. Nagato gazed at her then and away as he looked at his hand "Better." He then took off his shirt as going to bed in the heat of summer wasn't all too unnatural even if the house did have air conditioning. She came over and inspected him with her medical eye. "It's great to not see your ribs anymore." She said, "And unnatural yet to not see past scars from battles on your body." She was silenced again from memories, sad, cold ones that furrowed her brow.

He stepped closer to her, she looked nice in her nightgown, as she did all the time, and _almost_ so that he could lean down to embrace her yet only brought his hand up to placed it on her head. He patted it gently "Thank you Konan." He smiled briefly "You need not worry as much anymore." She smiled then the same as he always knew. He slowly let his hand fall as he turned, his smile disappeared, as the lights went too. The two then slept in the sheets that surprisingly lulled them to slumber.

* * *

**(Oh poor Nagato T.T your feelings shall prevail!) **


End file.
